Captured Hearts
by longhairedhorse
Summary: 4 years after Xavier is put in jail and Anna Anders is born there is a new threat.Anna suddenly disappears and everyone is devastated.How will Kori ever get her niece back? More importantly what's the catch? Missing child? Threat calls? And a proposal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys guess who's back!**

**Hopefulgirl And I hope you enjoy this as much as we do writing it. This is the sequal to "Christmas Party" If you guys didn't read the first one, then you'll be terribly confused. Laughs**

**I am doing odd numbers and hope is taking on the evens.**

**We'll here goes everything!**

* * *

Chapter 1...

"Mommy!" The 4-year-old said, wrapping her arms around her mother's legs and hiding her face. The aroma of the woman's coffee filled the area but was getting cold while the mother was on her cell having an important conversation.

At that time, in the late morning the sun shown brightly in the window of the building. It's shooting warm rays was practically hypnotized the little girl to go out and play in it to feel it and get out of the stuffy dwelling.

Still holding on, the child had stood attached to her mother leg for a while now not once releasing her grip.

"Hold on." The woman said into the phone.

Incoherently mumbles were heard as the mother put her hand over the receiver,

"Sweety I'm talking on the phone..What do you need?" She asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

The black haired child looked up to her mom with her big hazel eyes and smiled, "Mommy are we going to the zoo today!" The little girl released her mothers lib and equally matching her inner excitement by starting frantically to jumping up and down.

The mother looked down at her daughter and gave an audible sigh. Seeing how happy her daughter had almost made her crack a smile, if it wasn't for she having to work today.

"We'll see." Was all she could bring herself to say.

Now more than ever, she barely spent time with her daughter. She had to work to pay for necessities, checks from her family wouldn't cut it any more, being a single parent demanded more than just a stay at home mom, Anna wasn't an infant anymore, and without her own mothers support and the fact that it wasn't just her to look after anymore, that just added to reasons.

The small child nodded excitedly and walked off out of the room.

While the woman watched her little one go off she couldn't help but sigh again,

"I need to make a call." She murmured to herself and went back to her conversation on the phone.

Kori's Pov

A crack opened in the door, shown some light and illuminating the darken room.

"Koma?" I called out, waiting for a voice of approval before going in. Squinting, I trying to adjust my eyes to the absent of light, 'why were the lights off anyway?'

A light in the back room suddenly was turned on, "In here." The female voice spoke while a zipper sounded and a door shut.

I pushed the knob and opened the door in wonder if I should go in the back room or just wait.

With a relieved sigh, Koma finally came out of the room wearing her distasteful navy blue post office uniform. I could help but make a face.

Koma chuckled, "Yah I'm not fond of it either." She commented obviously to my wrinkled up nose.

I laughed too, "So where's my little nieces?" I smiled not able to hide my excitement. I haven't seen little Anna since last year when Koma made a decision to moving out of Mom's house.

I couldn't help looking around a bit to get a view of what Koma's life was like now.

Simply small is the only words that seem to describe the apartment Koma had described as home so many times before. I stood at the door in the den area which i assumed served as the dinning room too, A Tv tray reclined up against the wall beside a small TV set in the corner and on the right of it was a small creme colored couch. Beneath the loveseat lied a red and blue knitted rug with a few scattered toys and some other misplace things such as a fork and a set of keys.

'Anna's' I smiled, my gaze rested on a little blonde rag doll. The dolls hair was a mess but what coughed my eye was her dress. A pretty yellow sun dress.

I pictured little Anna sitting there playing with it. Holding it up with pride, eyes twinkling, brushing her hair, giving it to her mom to kiss its imaginary bruise,

I realized instantly that I was remembering... Me as a little kid.

"So you like?" Koma asked, interrupting dissipating my images.

I looked over to my sister whom had her arms spread out, indicating what I thought of her apartment.

"Oh..ya I like it." I replied giving her my approval nod.

Like a reflex, she raised her eyebrow but before she could question a voice rang out.

"Aunt Kowy!" The little girl came bouncing in the room, all smiles. It was pretty contagious.

My eyes widen, "Anna!" I squealed in adorance, "You've grown so much!" I finished in awe bending down and giving her the biggest bear hug.

She really did grow, there was no doubt, she reached up to my waist now. What really shocked me was she looked so much like Koma with her black long hair and slender shaped eyes.

Anna keep her grinned and once I let go of her, she started circling me.

Koma and I laughed.

I watched Anna as she went around singing a little tune I was not familiar with when I felt Koma's eyes on me.

Turning my head, I looked to her and sure enough there she stood just staring at me.

Trying to laugh the tension off, I joked that she looked all professional but I guess either I wasn't that great of a Comedian or it just wasn't the right time.

Note, stop looking though Gar's jokebook.

I shook my thoughts knowing I should be a little more serious, for now anyways.

"Is something wrong?" I inquired watching her intensely, i noticed dark circles underneath her eyes but that could be because Anna is such a hyper little thing.

"Nothings wrong." she contended, looking annoyed.

I blinked.

"Anna, sweety go in the other room for a minute, Mommy needs quiet." Koma spoke over Anna's singing.

Immediately, Anna stopped circling me and made her way into the other room still in song.

Koma watched her carefully, "She grew so fast," she mumbled almost inaudible.

"She sure did." I shifted to my other foot suddenly uncomfortably.

Without Anna here, tension seem to fill the air.

"I need you here today," Koma suddenly said, "I have to go to work and I can't bring her.. I'm still looking for a babysitter or a daycare to put her in but right now the daycares are full and you're the only person I could think of so could you please-

"Sure!" I intervened, alert that as she rambled on she looked as if she was about to cry.

Koma stopped speaking and preceding with a smile.

"Really? Kori.. Thanks!" Koma's eyes seem to shined of relief.

"I know you haven't seen Anna in a while and this would be a great chance to spend time with her like you have been wanted to for a long time now-

"Yah, I'm really looking forward to it." I once again interrupted.

For some odd reason Koma didn't act her normal self she seemed tense and reluctant, not at all her usual character.

"Great." Koma chipered.

"In fact.. I'll even volunteer Richard to join me." I grinned. Now I had a perfect excuse to get to be with my boyfriend as well as my little niece.

"We'll have lots of fun!" I added, assuring Koma that I didn't mind at all with babysitting for the day, I didn't really.

"Okay." Koma began to dig through her embroidered leather purse," Now if you need me for any reason I'm working all hours at my desk so you won't have any trouble contacting me at this number." Koma pulled out a regular piece of paper with numbers in bold.

"This number," She gave me the sheet, "Is where you'll phone the main office, ask to talk to me and give them my full name too since there is one other named Koma, alright." She zipped her purse and sautered to the door, "I got to go now, her bag is in my room underneath the bed, her snacks are in the bottom drawer in the freg. Oh and don't let her go to long without making her calm down.. The doctor said that because she was born with a hole in her heart her blood doesn't flow properly and can harm her if pumps to fast."Koma breathed in and then said, "Keep a close eye out okay, I still am trying to pay for an operation but in the mean time just keep her calmed.

"I will." I declared and shut the door behind Koma before she could decide whether or not to leave.

Turning on my heels, I walked strolled eagerly into the tiny flower printed kitchen, grabbed for the wall phone and dialed.

After a couple of rings someone finally picked up

"Hello?"

She couldn't suppress the smile that came onto her face at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Hey Grayson."

* * *

I'm sure you can all tell I'm out of practice. I tried anyhow and really hoped u liked it. Hey Casey it's your turn :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Kacey here!!! Glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of our sequel! Now, I'm also a bit out of practice, but at least Lilo (longhairedhorse) can describe a piece of paper! LOL... (me:not true)**

Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans.  
--  
Chapter 2:

"Hey Kor, what's up?" Richard asked.  
"Nothing much...are you busy right now?" I asked, trying to act innocently---Richard always falls for innocence.

"No, not really. Why?" Richard seemed curious to why I was acting so...innocent?...

"Great! I need you to do a favor for me." I smirked, here we go.

"Kori, do you know that whenever I do a favor for you, we end up in trouble." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Pish posh Richard! Get over it! That was one time." I replied.

"And then about eighty times afterward." Richard stated, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." I said, ignoring his comment, "I'm at Koma's house, and she needs us to babysit Anna."

"Oh, okay. As long as that's it." Richard relaxed.

"We're going to the zoo, and I need help making sure she calms down."

"Okay, I'll be right over."

"Thanks! Love ya, Richard!" I called.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, "Guess what, Anna!"

Anna had just come out of her room, singing something about going to the zoo today, and she abrubtly stopped, "What?!"

"Uncle Richard is coming to the zoo with us today!" I smiled at my niece.

Suddenly, the four-year-old screamed with excitement, "Really? I can't wait to see him!"

"But Anna, you have to be settle down, or else Uncle Richard isn't coming." My voice became serious, I hated to do that to her, but like Koma said, she needed to calm down.

"Okay, Aunt Kwory."

I smiled, I remember the last time my little brother Ryan, who is now ten, called me 'Kwory'. I miss my brother, ever since dad came to take him to Pennsylvania with him, the house seemed kinda...empty. I was the only kid left.

Ooh! I'm a horrible person! I should know that dad needs Ryan, and Ryan needs dad, but it's just...hard. I mean, I feel awful that we've been hogging him pratically all of his life, but...all of a sudden it got lonely in the Anders household, whenever I'm home from college for the summer, anyways. My mom's at work, and I only get to see Richard every once and a while when Bruce isn't forcing him to work on the 'family business'.

I smiled at my niece once more, "And if we're lucky, I can get Aunt Rae-Rae to come as well, with her boyfriend, Garfield."

"Yay!" she yelled out again.

"But remember," I warned, "you have to calm down." I put a finger over my lip and she copied.

Out of nowhere, the doorbell rang. I smiled to myself, Uncle Richard is here."

Anna nodded slightly, a grin plastered on her face. At least she was calm.

I opened the door, letting Richard in, "Hey Richard."

"Hey, Kori." Richard kissed me on the lips for a brief second, when he noticed Anna."

"Hey, little Ann!" Richard got to his knees and opened his arms for the little girl to run into.

Little Ann was Anna's nickname. She absolutely loved being called little Ann from her favorite 'uncle'.

But Anna was barely moving, "I have to calm down, sorry Uncle Richard."

Richard made a questioning face at Anna and turned to give me 'the look'. I hate the look, it makes me feel like a little kid again...like Anna...

I summotaniously slapped my hand to my forehead, and Richard questioned, "Why'd you tell her that she needed to calm down?"

Before I answered him, I turned to Anna, "Anna, can you please go into your room? Uncle Richard and I need to talk privately."

"Grown-up talk?" Anna asked.

I nodded, even though technically, I wouldn't be twenty until the following month. Anna skipped to her room, humming that same, annoying zoo song.

I sat on the big rocking chair covered with easter bunnies near by, "I'm sorry Richard. She was bouncing off the walls, and Koma told me to calm her down if she started to do that. It's not like I wanted her to be a...zombie."

Richard walked over and rubbed my shoulders, "It's okay, Kori. With little kids like her, though, you have to be especially careful with what you say to them."

"I know." I hung my head.

"Relax, Kori." Richard demanded, "It's not like you're a bad aunt or anything, you're just..."

"Bad when little kids go and bounce off of the walls?" I asked.

"No. Kori, you did the right thing by telling her to settle down, but little kids, they either take things too seriously, or not seriously at all." Richard kissed my cheek.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Richard." I smiled at him.

"Hey, what are boyfriends for?" He came so close to my lips, yet so far.

"Can I come out now?" Anna asked, popping her head out of her room.

"Yes, you can, Anna." I told her, and she came bouncing out.

"Are you ready to go to the zoo?" Richard asked her.

"Sure am!" Anna was back in her usual bouncing state.

"Good! That's what I like to hear." Richard smiled.  
---  
**A/N: Again, I'm also out of practice, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay, thanks for the review guys:)

Chapter 3

* * *

Piercing screams of howls and screeches tore through the air threatening to deathen my ears. 

My heart leaped and I urged to cover my ears, possibly to block out a portion of the noise but then my hand was occupied with holding Anna's hand, instantly fearful that once we enter the zoo she'd run off.

I finally settled for just having one ear plugged with my other free hand and turning to tune the main clatter.

The monkeys we passed, clinging to the bars of their cages rent the air with their screams, sending frantic warnings to all the other animals, who joined the chores in their own distinctive way.

Several kids in a group cry out when the wolves joined the others and sent long howls skyward, the birds also allied contributed a wild flapping of wings.

Flashing of cameras went off and we stopped for a minute to watch the wolves pace back and forth in there habitats.

Moving along afterwards with a group of middle age adults, we passed over to the apes while they consumed their piles of fruit, grass seeds, and reddish-brown meat.

Ever since we entered the place, Anna had been starry-eyed, constantly walking ahead and forgetting to calm herself, now as she saw the apes finish off there meals and started to climb, the child went crazy.

"Look! Look! Look!" She squealed her tiny fingers gripped onto the cage bars and bounced up and down blissfully.

"Anna slow down." I warned her, picking her up and loosing her grasp.

We only delayed long enough to get Anna to collect herself and we took of down the stretched pathway.

* * *

Richard and me head to head were running down the mild hill, Anna bounced in my arms giggling uncontrollably. 

After seeing a whole bunch of animals and watching a bird show, we had stopped for lunch around one and settled for the McDonald over in the gift shop area in the zoo.

Running of the calories was only an excuse Richard had come up with so he could whip my tail in a jog but boy was he going to be disappointed.

Still in lead Richard now ran backwards to annoy me and it worked but Anna was having a laughing fit.

I smiled, she wouldn't have to miss all the fun after all. I thought, She could stay completely tranquil while I hold her and ran...

Still, the though nagged me that she would have to restrain and miss out but right now all thoughts pushed aside momentary as I finally passed Richard and was determined to victory.

"No way!" I heard Richard ejaculated between heavy huffs.

I didn't find time to remark all together while I gaining speed and pulling Anna closer to me.

Down the hill gravity and Anna's weight forced me forward, I scarcely thought I'd fall over a few times but keep my balanced and continued down.

"Yes!" I got to the bottom and halted, punching my fist in the air.

"No fair..You had a head start!" Richard berated, now that we were at the end of the hill. I doubled over, panting several times before I managed to roll my eyes and begin to milk my winnings.

"Sure." I wheezed, smiled innocently, "High five girl!" I slapped Anna's hand and spun around in triumph.

"Who rules!!"

"We rules!" Anna sang spirited clapping her hands together.

"Okay, Okay." Richard waved us off, "But I want a rematch." He pointed at me mockingly.

"Fine," I challenged.

Yay! Again! Again! Anna exclaimed bouncing in my arms.

"But later I finished, Right now, who wants to see the elephants!" I grinned watching Anna glow delighted.

"Me!" She energized before pulling forward getting me to stumble that direction.

"Alright, alright lets go." I laughed at her enthusiasm shaking my head.

She did remind me of me.

We continued further down the exhibits stopping here and there finally we hit a fork in the path. The signs all pointing different directions and stating where they headed.

"Elephants." I read out loud from one of the signs pointing to the right, "Come on." I squinted from the bright sun, devastated that not one cloud shown in the atmosphere.

* * *

"Want me to hold Anna?" Richard offered after a while, taking her from my hands before I could respond. 

"Thanks." I conceded walking ahead. After a while of walking we spotted a shaded area where benches and rest stops where occupied.

'Great placement' I was relieved for shade, it was incredibly humid.

There were other exhibits in distance but I decided a rest stop would be good for all of us.

We sat and I felt more content, it was a nice scenery too, bunches of wild flowers here and there and the trees that hung from above cooled the temperature a great deal.

"Look Aunt Kowy!" Anna turned around on the bench, gasping.

Curiously, I looked over to Anna's pursued stare and followed her gaze to the algae covered pond filled with bright pink flamingos.

I laughed in response seeing as one of the odd birds had looked to the loud squeak Anna had made and the other birds piled behind it crashing into one another, flapping there wings rapidly to stay balance.

Once the scene occurred, Anna imitated the birds and flapped her tiny arms too.

'Too cute' I saw alot of my sister in her at times.

The to familiar chuckle came from behind me and I turned to smile at Richard.

"Having fun Anna?" Richard sat beside me and grinned locking gaze with me motioning his head forward to the side of me.

I whirled back around at his gesture and watched Anna already running over to the other exhibit.

"I guess she couldn't wait." Richard laughed while I keep a close eye and grinned.

Not far off, I could make out Anna's stopping in front of a cage. Her eyes got big and remained captive, along with an slightly ajared mouth.

"Ostrich, the world's largest bird" The letters in bold on the exhibit sign stationed to the right, far off to the side easier for me to read.

I giggled at my nieces transfixed gazed.

"That's one big bird." Richard commented, play punching my arm and we strolled over to Anna.

"Wow!" She finally spoke once we got there. A large smile took over her small features.

"Tall one he is, his neck is almost seven feet long."A voice startled me and Richard.

I coil quickly, squinting my eyes from the glare.

I immediately found the source of the light reflecting from the person's dark sunglasses. The person was a woman and from the looks of her uniform she defiantly worked here.

"Hi." The girl gave a toothy grin nodding in our direction.

"Hey." Richard acknowledged her.

My gaze shifted from the two smiles and I joined in, "Hi" I replied now having a better look at the woman in front of me.

Woman hardly described her now that I could actually see her.

Tall and tan, probably from working in the sun, sandy blond hair dragged back into a low ponytail. Her eyes were hidden behind the clouded sunglasses. Still without, you could tell she was attractive and no older than nineteen.

She tousled her ponytail and smacked her gum, "You like that big bird.. Mister." She faced Richard while talking, eyeing him closely.

The air stiffened, instantly I found I didn't like silky smooth tone she used and a chill suddenly ran up and down my spine.

Letting it slide was my next move, while I stood there I trying to assure myself that if this girl took care and helped all these animals, she couldn't be that bad...right?

"Yeah I do." Richard cleared his throat.

I raised an eyebrow.

The zookeeper inched closer,"We'll if your interested," She paused and looked up at him though her long lashes, "I think I can let you in the cage to pet him.. Of course I'll have to come with you." She quickly added, her smile turned into a smirk to what I'm sure was a flirtations grin.

My shoulders tensed up unnoticeable and I shifted my weight over onto my other foot.

"Actually," I heard myself begin to say.

The two turned to me the Zoo keeper acted as if she'd just realized I was there.

"My niece is the one who where taking to see the animals, it's her first time," I babbled, tossing a strain of loose hair, "I'm sure she'd be thrilled to be up close to the animals."

I couldn't even bring myself to a pleasant smile, a frown stayed firm, my eyes never left the girl as she matched my frown.

After a few seconds gone by, I looked over to Anna whom watched me with a mixture of confusion and excitement.

"Kori's right, go ahead Anna." Richard walked over and bent down to Anna's level, "Want to pet the ostrich." He gave the nervous yet excited child a comforting smile.

"Okay!" Anna anxiously shrieked getting over her timidness right away and Richard picked her up.

"Sure." the girl's voice was evidently edgy.

'Can't get out of this one' I mused smugly at the girl taking Anna from Richard.

Caution pushed aside my thoughts at the scene,

"Be careful with her." I blurted out not at all liking the idea of a stranger take Anna into an animal cage.

"Maybe I should come with." I suggested, trying to take back Anna.

"Sorry miss." The girl pulled away, glaring at me before turning back around with Anna and fumbled in her pants pocket. "Zoo policy's." She mumbled, successfully opening the cage lock and went in.

My glare hardened but relived when a hand came to my shoulders, I found they were tensed up again and quickly released and looked over my shoulders.

My glare returned when Richard stood there smiling, he suddenly was frowning too, once he saw my face.

"What?" He looked perplexed then he paused staring at me for a second then chuckled, "Don't worry Anna's fine.. Look." He gestured over to the direction of Anna but I didn't even turn.

I keep my cold stare focused on him and he eased back a bit.

"What?" He repeated, now more bewildered than before.

"You don't know?" I said louder than intended.

"No what.. What's wrong?" His began to back away a little more as if I'd pound him, he held his hands up.

Y-you that's what what was that back there you and that girl were so close I don't think if Anna got between you two she'd fit! My voice shaken with anger still if not glaring harder than before.

"What?" Richard exclaimed, his blue eyes widen.

I looked over to Anna and the keeper, they watched us.

A blush crossed my face.

The girl looked pleased with herself and Anna was close to tears. My face instantly softened at my nieces expression and I walked further away out of ear shot, dragging Richard by the arm.

Once we were a good distance but still able to see Anna I stopped,

"What are you talking about?" Richard demanded looking me straight in the eye.

"Richard Grayson you big flirt!" I burst out, "You know what I'm talking about you couldn't take your eyes off that girl." I was hysterical, some people even looked our way.

"That's all in your head, I was being polite." He lowered his voice to a whisper but I could tell he wanted to blow up.

"It's not all in my head, what do you think I am a liar!" My voice was mild but I still attracted attention.

"No, you're just jealous you assumed to much.. Why can't you trust me." His tone softened at his last statement.

"Jealous!" I sputtered over looked the trust part. How could you trust someone whom had a girlfriend and had the nerve to flirt with another girl in front of me. 'We'll they didn't actually flirt' I mused, my anger eased up some.

"Kori look, I didn't mean that but you're act like we'll.. like I was all over her.. we bearably said two words to each other.. I was just being nice. He assured me.

"But didn't you see the way she was looking at you?" I alluded the clueless boy," And it was so obviously that she was flirting the whole time I continued on despite his trying to interrupt me, "In fact.. She wasn't at all interested in talking to Anna or me.. She watched and talked to you the whole time, I'm pretty sure she was even stalking you by the way she creeped up on us." I fumed, my fury strengthening at each word.

My hand placed firmly on my hips, I watched Richard stand open mouth reminiscent to my mother's shocked face when she had learned of Komi's pregnancy years back.

"I didn't realize." Richard finally got out, his voice was secondary looking thoughtful.

My eyes coiled in frustration but before I could say another word Anna's enthused shouts rung in my ears.

"I did it! I did it!" Anna bounced along holding the girls helpers hand looking slightly annoyed with Anna's yells.

"Yeah, she was a real trooper." The girl sourly gave Anna's hand to me and I hurriedly took it.

"Maybe next time," the girls gaze rolled over to Richard while she talked, "I could look over the rules again and take you in the water cage where the dolphins are.. I'm sure the females would love a strong man handle them." Her eyes hinted a twinkle and prompted an amiable smile toward a startled Richard.

Something had clicked in my head and before I knew what I was doing I stepped in front of Richard blocking the girls gaze.

"He'll pass." I surprisingly growled finding it hard to believe that was my voice yet I continued, "But I bet your boss would love to hear how considerate you are about breaking employee rules." I retorted yet again stunned at my tone.

Everything paused for half a second before the once flirtatious grin.. turned too an astonished gap and before another word was spoken I picked up Anna and turned on my heel, leaving the girl in her dust and Richard jostling in the crowd of people to catch up with me.

While exiting the zoo and promising Anna we'd come back another day we headed back to the apartment in silence.

Still steamed, I now realized the different kinds of animals: The animals themselves and a certain flirty Zoo keeper whom when I'm threw with her..

She'll have both feet as well as her hands in her mouth.

* * *

**Thought I'd have some fun with a stalker :)**

**It felt rushed and pointless but you decide and hopefully dropped by some tips in your reviews, thanks. Sorry I took so long i had a family thing but now its taken care off. Really hoped u liked it bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All I can say is, THIS is where the story gets interesting...  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

It was a long drive home. Richard had offered to drive because apparently I would've gotten the chance to kill him if I drove. I simply rolled my eyes at this remark and said, 

"Look Richard, I'm not going to drive you into another car, building, or whatever you're thinking of because it would endanger Anna and a lot of other people. Just realize that you need to tell other woman that you're with someone, if they flirt with you, that is. I just don't want to see you ripped from my arms like Kitten Moth tried to do a six years ago."

Richard nodded, "Okay---wait a minute. You and I weren't dating six years ago."

I blushed inwardly, that was true.  
Damn that Richard!

I quickly changed the subject, "Are you ready to go see mommy, Anna?" I asked as I buckled her in her Tinkerbell carseat.

"Yay!" Anna threw her arms through the air with meriment only a four-year-old could have.

I smiled, "Good, because mommy is on lunchbreak right now!"  
Anna, again, cheered.

"Let's go Richard." I told my anxious boyfriend---and not the good anxious. Mr. Richard Grayson was actually scared. Hey, I can't blame him, because he asked for it. It's not like I was actually going to murder him.

Oh no. Just make him nervous like the scared little girl he always has been. Ha ha!

Richard nodded and headed for the passenger's seat, and I slid into my seat. What a fun day, right?

Riiight.

We FINALLY drove up to Koma's apartment complex. I swerved into the drive-way. This was SO much fun. You could just see Richard holding for dear life as I made that swift turn. Life was good. Especially when you get to torment your boyfriend.

Yeah, I was still mad about the zoo keeper incident.

Richard grabbed Anna as I finally parked the car and he got out. I promise, he almost got down to the ground to kiss it. But, he wasn't THAT immature.

I pulled my keys out of the slot in the car, and headed up to Koma's apartment door, making sure I had the right zebra plastered key. Koma's apartment was like my second home, since I always watched Anna when I was here.

I turned the doorknob, shocked to what was there before me.

My sister, she...she was on the ground! There was blood dripping everywhere, on the carpet, on the ceiling, on the walls...

Wait a minute, on the ceiling and all the walls? That didn't quite make sense to me. I looked closely at the red gooey dripping words plastered all over the place.

My mouth shaped an 'o', and Richard was trying to comfort Anna, not exactly sure how I was making this all out.

I read the words before my eyes, I couldn't take it. Was this a nightmare? Was I making this all up? Two bad things can't happen to one girl in one day, it's just inprobable, right?

No. This was real, and I knew it, because I tried to wake up with all my might---heck, I even PINCHED myself. I wouldn't wake up.

But no matter what, I couldn't believe my eyes of what the words said, "Bring the girl to me, or it could be worse, next time." What did it mean by, 'next time?' Who was the girl it was talking about? And where do I bring said-girl to? Was I missing something? Why couldn't anyone help me figure this out?

After trying to figure out if this was real or a joke, I finally realized the people surrounded by me.

Poor little Anna was in sobs, screaming, "Mommy! What happened to Mommy?" and Richard trying to comfort her while talking to the police on the phone.

I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped to my knees, took a long deep breath, and cried.

I cried until it hurt to cry anymore. When Richard finally got off the phone, he was on his knees too, rubbing my back in a soothing manner,

"It's all right Kori. Everything will be fine."

I took in another deep breath and sniffed loudly. I had to cope with this, no matter how hard it was. I couldn't let poor little Anna see my crying.  
But I couldn't. My face grew burning red hot, and my throat became very scratchy. I finally made out the words to Richard,

"N-No it's n-not. My sister is DEAD!"  
Why me?

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hope so! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait guys I've been sick. Review!

* * *

The flowers piled high onto the coffin, colorful and jubilant, reds and yellows mostly dasies, Komi's favorite flowers. It all looked beautiful but the mood lease to say wasn't pretty.

Reflection sad faces and black attire surrounded and sufficated me to a point where right in the middle of the preist word's, I bolted right up from my seat and ran to the back and cried.

I pushed Richard away when he started hugging me and scooted further on end.

The world was so blurry, death felt so close, now all I wanted to do was hide and i didn't care who watched me.

Poor Anna didn't have any idea what was going on and how much this was going to affected her.

Everytime that particular thought came to mind, my heart wrenched and pained me physically. She still excpected her mom to come home.

I watched Anna the other night.

She had her blanket in one hand and her favorite stuffed animal in the other and just waited there, by the door...It was the most depressing thing I'd ever seen.

Most of the night I'd try to distract her by put on her cartoons and still I find her eyes towards the door.

Flashback:

_"Come on Anna time to go to sleep" I mumured, turning off the Tv and cradling the small tired figure in my arms. _

_While doing so, I took my free hand and wiped my remaining tears. _

_She looked so hopeful, so happy... How could I possibly explain? _

_Her mom was not coming back. _

_"Where's mommy?" Anna's sleepily voice muttered while she layed her buried her head in the crock of my neck._

_I held in a sharp breath and swallowed, It really felt like I was getting kicked just about everywhere and I ached all over._

_"She's," I started then stopped myself. _

_I tried for more words but nothing else came out. _

_I was winded and for once in my life...I was speechless._

_"She's gone... for a while." I found myself quickly adding the last part._

_I just couldn't, I had convinced myself, I wasn't strong enough. _

_Silence beckoned and I bite my lip until I tasted blood and still the silence remained. _

_A few minutes more passed and she was asleep._

_I sighed of relief that she didn't ask any more questions._

_I tighten my loose grip around her small body and walked to the backroom._

_Laying her in her bed, the last thing I remeber was watching her small fingers curl. _

End of flashback

She couldn't just know?

Didn't she understand. You can't just kiss everything and think it will make it better!

Koma didn't explain and now I have too!

That's not fair!

So why should I? Wasn't it less painful not knowing?

And what about me and my life?! She's was my responsibility now!

_Flashback_

_"Are you a relative?" The taller policeman asked taking out his notepad._

_"Yes, I'm the little girl's Aunt. I replied watching as he wrote, what I assume, I had said down._

_"Okay, so you're the passed woman's sister?" He continued, not once looking up from his notes._

_"Yes." I pressed on, "I am sisters with her, I'm HER child's Aunt!" I exploded, feeling heat rise in my cheeks. My mood was dangerously testy that day._

_The officer's mouth opened and closed to a grimly frown. _

_"I've gotta book all this miss, just answer my questions accordingly and will have no trouble alright?" He affirmed looked back down to his pad and flipped a page. _

_I felt heated and at that moment I wanted to burst out at him in frustration but I forced my mouth closed and gave a firm nod, watching the floor and hiding my face behind my long hair._

_I felt inraged. My sister was dead and it wasn't natural causes either._

_Someone had killed her, there was evidence... police had found it earlier._

_What it was, I don't know. "Police business" was the only answers I got out of all the officers I had questioned about it._

_It was my business too and the police couldn't care less._

_I was terribly shakened and vanurale to feeling._

_Guilt weighed heavily on my shoulders exhasting my being and stressing me to a point where I got no sleep at all._

_I was angry when I should be lamented._

_I was sad but more angry..._

_Why? _

_What kind of sister was I?_

_"Miss you need to calm down." The officer insisted noticing my rightoues glare daggaring towards him._

_My clenched teeth pressed even harder behind my closed mouth while my jaw visibly tightened._

_The irritable sting tickled the corner of my eyes and before I knew it I was crying again._

_"Miss please." The officer's hand rested on my shoulder blade patting me lightly._

_"No more!" I suddenly wailed, my bottom lip quivered voiently,_

_I doubled over and held my hand over my heart trying to feel for a beat._

_"Please, no more questions, I want to be alone, I have to lay down!" My body suddenly felt very heavy. _

_"We'll move on then," A new voice anounnced,"There is no will and by law the girl either goes with a family member or be put up for adoption. _

_My body saged.._

_There for you, being the more suitible fit, are to attend court for Child custody where the court will decided that under these curcomstances, both parents of the child are unfitting, absent, or dead. A relative is awarded this child._

_All air at that moment had left my lungs..._

_If you cannot fufil these duties for any reasons, the child will be fostered accordingly._

_Some greater weight forced me down and gravity pulled me closer to the floor._

_On my knees I started praying fast and hard. I couldn't get the words out sooner because then all faded around me._

End flashback

I had woke up the next morning with Richard by my side and the rest of the day was a haze.

Not three days had pass did I get a phone call from my mother laywer telling me he'd help out with the case and from then on I couldn't think of anything but Anna...what would she think?

Foster homes wasn't an option this was my neice, and now she was mine, I suppose.

I couldn't help feel cheated when I won child custody the following days in the court room.

My life felt taken away that day and replaced with my sister's.

I had her key's, her truck, the overdue apartment bills, to my suprise, and we'll...

Just about everything.

My joy went away along with my old life too...I wasn't happy or joyful anymore. Anything I saw or hear now would make me cry.

Koma overshadow me.

Overshadowing me into the smallest, darkest corner. My back pressed against the wall, wedging myself further, in hope to come out, but was stuck between guilt and depression.

I just wasn't myself period.

The priest word's didn't register and neither did Richard's.

The burial was now over and I walked imperceptibly over to Koma's old small truck parked up front in the grass and underneath a large maple tree.

I didn't relize I had even moved and was already at the driver's side door.

My eyes wondered up to a few clouds in the sky.

Wind softly blew my hair and my watery eyes blurred my vision.

The weight wasn't on my shoulders anymore, it was now brick changed to my ankles and I found I could bearly find energy to move.

I procrastinated to start, I wasn't ready to handle this new life of mine, I was weary thinking about it but while I stood there my feet began to ache.

Rushing for confort, I yanked open the car door and mindlessly plopped onto the seat and stared out at the dirt covered window.

My view on my life now was replaced by my sister's old one and sooner or later Anna was going to catch on.

The car door opened to my side and Richard silently got into the passangers seat with Anna already in her car seat.

Not waiting for another car to pass, I started up the engine and zomed pass the all the graves and exited the gates.

Heading back to the apartment wasn't aproved by the police now that they have proof, It wasn't safe there.

I didn't feel safe anywhere for that matter, so I turned over to the turning lane and made the exit going straight for home, while the rest of the day it drizzled and the skies darkened, perfectly matching the mood.

* * *

It sucked it sucked IT SUCKED!!!! I couldn't think of a thing good about this chapter, my mind is like blah. CASEY YOUR UP! THUMBS UP :) REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait alots been going on and Casey and I kinda lost touch for a while, but were back and yes Casey I'll be more than glad if you'd be my partner again! I SO MISSED YOU:D**

**Enjoy !!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Where did Anna go?

So I was tossing and turning in my bed, and I can only think about how my sister died. "Who murdered her? How did they do it? Why did they do it? What if they try to get Anna to?!"

So finally, I just get up to get a glass of water. Water isn't the best cure for not sleeping, especially for me, but it's the closest thing that I could get to a thunderstorm. Thunderstorms always get me to sleep. I can't explain why. I guess they're just little messages from God that everything's going to be okay.

While I'm slurping on my water, I decide to go check on Anna. Maybe she can't get to sleep either. Maybe she's thinking about her mommy too.

I opened the door, CRASH! I dropped my glass of water, too horrified to even blink. I looked around the bedroom. Anna wasn't there. My heart raced, my palms were sweaty, and I noticed red lettering on the wall.

It said, "Your precious little Anna is with her mommy now. Meet me at Parker Street, and I'll tell you my demands, or else, your mom's next."

But the weird thing was, it wasn't blood on the wall like I noticed had stained the carpeting in the family room, and wrote on the walls in the kitchen. It was red water paint.

I silently prayed a thankful pray to God that Anna was okay, but asked Him where she was. Where was she? Who kidnapped her?

First, I called Richard:

"Hello?" Came a groggy response as he answered the phone.

"Richard, Anna was kidnapped." I said with what I hoped was a calm voice, but I knew it was shaky. My neice was kidnapped and my sister was KILLED for crying out loud!

"WHAT!?" Richard questioned, more awake.

---PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Richard rushed over here after I explained how I found out.

You see, ever since Anna was born, she's been like mine and Richard's daughter, if we ever had one together. If that makes sense. And now, since Richard and I are going to get married in a couple of years, and since Anna's mom is dead, that fantasy might actually come true.

I still can't believe she's gone.

After Richard and I hung up, I automatically ran to Parker Street, wishing I had told Richard that small detail.

But all of that didn't matter now. I was so close to finding my little girl that I didn't want to stop. No one was going to die on my watch again. No way, no how.

The trees were whisking away in the crisp autumn air. I saw a car driving by. It was Richard.

He pulled over next to me, "Kory, what are you doing?"

I stopped for a brief second, "Can'ttalk. HavetogocatchhimandgetAnnabackrightnowbeforehegetsmymomtoo." I jumbled it all together, before I started galloping again.

I finally managed to get to Parker Street, and I think I got Richard so confused that he probably just thought I was going to wave my arms for the police to tell them where we were. But, I forgot to call the police, because the police don't help you with anything. Not in my case, anyways.

I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Okay! I'm here, whoever-you-are! Give me back my niece!" But instead of a shout, it came out as a whispery croak.

I gulped, and as soon as I did, I felt a rasp hand cover my mouth.

I tried screaming, but I just couldn't. His hands were too big.

I squirmed, but I couldn't manage to break free.

"Now I've got you and your little niece. There's no escaping." He whispered into my ear.

I bit his hand and he screached for a mere second, "Just give me back my niece! She's only four years old! She hasn't done anything to deserve this."

He grabbed my waist and explained, "Yes, but she has an aunt that does. Remember Kory? Four years ago, Christmas time."

I gasped, finally realizing who it was, "But, why would you want to kidnap a little girl who is too young to even know that her mom was killed?"

"So I could finally get someone that I've always wanted."

I groaned, not again.

He put his hand back on my mouth, and all of a sudden, everything went black.  
---  
A/N: Moihahahaha!!!!!!! Another cliffy! Sorry guys, but with a mystery story like this, you're going to have to get used to it. I'm sure you all have figured out who it is by now. Heads up, Lilo! It's your turn!


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is! Happy holidays people! The beginning stinks enjoy ;P

* * *

I heard a scream, I think there my own 

...voices...two men.

I can't see them but they're close.

Where am I?

I squinted my eyes but no avail, it was complete blackness.. all around.

"And the girl?" My ears perked.

A long paused followed by a chair being moved. He's coming! My mind raced in worry.

Footsteps beat loudly against the floor, vibrating my brain and shortening my breath.

The footsteps stopped for a second and then continued after ruffly shoving a box to the side. I flinched at the close sound and realized something. He's in front of me! My eyes tried to shut but my brain didn't register.

'Click'

My eyes automatically squinted at the new found brightness and I quickly tried to adjust.

"Hello Kori, have a nice nap?"

My teeth gritted while Xavier's figure came clearer into view.

"How could you do such a think Xavier?!!" My voice was terribly choked up and shaky, "How could you kill an innocent child??? I though you had changed.."

My voice was barely audible at the last sentence and my mouth was extremely dry now. My mind was racing and my heart rested in my throat.

Finding that I was not able to continue anymore, I started to cry.

My broken heart pounded in my ears and I started hyperventilating.

Xavier looked at me for the longest time before simply turning around and walking off. I sniffed somewhat dumbfound at his cold inhuman actions and laid my head down on the floor to weak to do anything. Sad and lightheaded from my hyperventilation, I suddenly felt faint and soon after, I drifted off to sleep.

-----

She has long bright red hair and is really tall about um uh 5'6..5'7 feet oh and she has green eyes and she talks with a little accent to it...

...I'm sorry son, but I haven't seen anyone like that, in fact its been pretty much a slow day for us. The chief of police informed the overly worried Richard Grayson,

"Not much people today..." He muttered, scratched his little white patch of peach fuss on his chin in thought.

"Is this girl um..is this girl you described lost?" The older policeman inquired still looking deeply in thought. Richard frowned unease,

"No..we'll, I'm not sure.. I saw her running of in this direction so I thought she'd be here," Richard's eyebrows furred, shutting his eye lids for a quick second and opening them again.

"Why didn't you follow her?" The officer eyed Richard with a questionable look on his face.

Startled, Richard blinked and dropped his head letting his strands of hair hide his shamed face, " I was sure she'd report here, so I just keep driving..I had my cell phone with me in case she needed me, she could have called...but yea I do see your point... I'm an idiot." Richard groaned in frustration and slouched over in his chair.

Eyeing the floor, he mentally scolded himself and prayed to God, Kori would be alright.

She had to be.

Richard with that thought still in his head, mindlessly stuck his hands in his pants pocket and tightly held onto the ring he had been holding for sometimes now.

Not the right time or he'd chicken out.

"Where do you think she might be?"

"Do you think she'd go to a friend's house or relatives? I'm sure she would-"

"I called everyone! No one has seen or heard from her since the funeral."

"Funeral?" The Captain raise a brow.

"Yes..Her sister was killed a couple of weeks back..."

The officer sat further back in his chair,

" I see..."

(Kori's P.O.V)

A sudden bang on my jolted me awake in surprise.

I shifted and look up to the culprit. A large cardboard box had taken up my view and in recognition I figured that what had hit me.

Automatically, I looked upward wondering where the box had came from when the ceiling I was looking at, wasn't a ceiling.

I struggled to seat up but the constant motion from underneath me made it harder to balance myself.

"I'm in a car!"

My eyes bulged.

A sharp turn had been made while I abruptly fell to the side and sled closer to the double trunk doors.

"Please don't open, please don't open" I silently prayed, feeling incredibly heavy on the door.

I tried pushing my weight off the door only to have gravity force me back down again with a hard bang.

I groaned.

"I shouldn't have to be put through this!" I lowered my head in frustration.

Finally, after a while longer, the car came to a sudden stop.

"Where am I??" I had ask myself the second time that day...or was it yesterday?

I groaned again, simply lecturing myself on falling asleep.

Hearing a car door being shut, I panicked and rocked myself backwards, now that the car had stopped moving, and laid closing my eyes shut.

One of the double doors started to open with a loud squeak and light emerged into the van.

In an instant, the car leaned flattened and weighted down by the person's weight.

While the car bounced a few more times, I felt an arm wrap uncomfortably around my waist .

I groaned, hoping the person would put me back down but instead I felt myself being lifted over the person's shoulder and carried out of the van, into the sunlight.

My limbs stiffened at my fear of heights.

After hearing the door slam shut, I just knew it couldn't be a woman doing all of this but that wasn't much of a lead for anything.

Rocks made a crunching sound underneath followed by one or two others feet sounding close behind.

"Bring her to one of the cells and do it quick, I don't want any questions from anyone who would just happen to walk by." A deep voice instructed.

"Yes sir." The man whom carried me quickly replied.

Going separate ways, I finally found it safe enough to sneak a peek at my whereabouts.

Factory seem to describe the machines and the endless rows of machinery flexible band passing about two or more pulleys, convey all different kinds of materials and objects.

Going from left to right the items continuously came and went quicker than my eyes could adjust on the labels.

"Oof!" The man stumbled almost dropping me in the process.

I tried not to yelp and instead let out a small squeal.

Luckily the man was to preoccupied with his sore to hear me.

"Stupid boxes." The man commented resettling me on his shoulder and continued.

Out of curiosity, I looked at the box he had kicked aside.

I froze

"Firearms!"

"Oh my word!" My mind yelled.

My heart beated in my ears, wondering if those guns where gonna be used on me, like their sick little Guinea pig! Was my life really going to end here?!

My eyes widen at the possibilities.

Keys were being punched in and a beeping sound went off. The door opened with a loud hissing sound and there in the room, I was placed on an even more soiled floor than before.

Finding the coolness on the surface refreshing, I pressed my cheek hard against it and let my muscles relax.

"Kori??"

(Richard's P.O.V)

"Sir we've searched the entire apartment-"

"And?" the chief stressed out not realizing he had interrupted.

"And we also checked the toddler's room and found something very interesting."

The officer's outstretched hand held a folded wrinkled up paper.

Before the chief could grab the paper, Richard came from behind him and took it anxiously.

His eyes immediately widened once he began reading the message once and again.

Almost completing a third times round, the chief of officers came up and stopped Richard,"What does it say?" The old man's dark green eyes searched Richard face for answers.

With shaking eerie white hand, Richard handed over the note and at the same time, his knees gave out on him.

Police rushed to the Teary-eyed shaking teen on the floor while he began to pass out.

_Kori...please be safe..._

Then he passed out completely.

* * *

Sorry for the wait.. DO U LIKE IT?????? 


	9. My life is a DRAMA STORY!

**I'm proud of kacey this is way cool, keep it up girl!!!!!**

* * *

A few minutes later, I heard Xavier's voice, "You creaps didn't wake her, did you?" he asked in a cold hard voice.

Why would HE care?

"No boss." They responded.

Something was up, and I wasn't sure what it was. All I knew, was that I wanted my niece back. I also wanted to get out of here, but first things first.

"Good. I want her to be refreshed when she wakes up."

'Then why'd you bump me in the head?!' I asked in my mind.

I groaned to let him know that I was waking up.

"Good. Kory's awake. You two can go away now. This is personal."

I could tell that the two 'creaps' were gone, I could here the tip-tapping of there feet walk away. Finally, I can find out what X is up to.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes like crazy, "Where am I?" I asked X.

"You're in a warehouse nearby your new home," X commented dryly. "Now that you're awake, I have to ask you a life-changing question.

Thoughts raced through my mind, what WOULD he want to ask me that was...well, life-changing?

I gulped as he walked towards me, my palms were sweating like crazy, my heart was beating faster than usual, and all I can think about is if Anna is OK, and if she is, where is she?

Oh! Why does my life have to be like a mystery/horror film?

I licked my lips as he sat on the cardboard box full of pistols, rifles, and many other guns that I haven't even seen before.

"Kory," X sighed, "I know that this is...weird for you...being kidnapped again, and having your neice kidnapped before you. Just take a deep breath. I don't want to hurt anyone, especially not you."

"Then why'd you kill my sister?!" I cried.

"She got in the way---actually kind of surprised me when I got to her apartment." X explained, "But after this moment, I won't ever do anything bad ever again. Just as long as you say yes."

What did he want me to say yes to? Did he want me to kill Richard, so he could have me all to himself?!!?

"What?" I managed to say, just below a whisper.

0o0o0o0o  
MEANWHILE...

Richard woke up, rubbing his head. He could hear the chief asking him something that sounded like, "Are you okay, kid?"

Richard nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. What happened?"

"You got overstressed. It happens to a lot of people when someone close to them got kidnapped. They just can't believe there ears, and just bam! They're on the floor like that." Chief explained.

"Oh." Richard said. "Maybe I can call Kory? I know she wouldn't leave that place without her cell phone on her."

"That might work kid."

Richard got out his phone, and he trembled as he punched in Kory's digits.

0o0o0o0o

X got down on one knee, making me gasp.

He wouldn't! Would he?

I shook my head as he started to speak, "Kory, I know I've been cruel to you, but if you're willing to say yes, then I'll never be cruel to anyone again.

Will you marry me?"

Seeing how dehydrated I was, I somehow managed to get some salivia in my mouth. I spit at him right in the mouth, "Are you crazy? No, wait, you ARE crazy! I'm not going to marry you, bud! I'm already sorta engaged!"

"With who?" X asked.

Just then, I felt the pocket in my PJs jiggle. Someone was calling me. I tried to ignore it though, and I whispered to X, "Richard."

0o0o0o  
Richard hung up the phone, "No answer. She probably turned it off or something. I didn't see it on her nightstand when I went over there."

Chief patted Richard's back, "Kid, she's going to be okay. Though, I can't say that I can find track a phone signal when the phone is off."

Richard nodded understandingly, and left the office.

0o0o0o  
The rough rope was cutting into my skin now, and I tried with all my might not to let out any signs of pain.

X looked fuming red mad. His face looked as red as my hair. And THAT'S saying something.

He finally spoke, "Look, if you don't marry me, then I'll kill your niece."

He turned around and took a sleeping four-year-old behind one of the boxes, and grabbed a gun from his pocket; pointing it at Anna!

"No!" I shouted, "X, why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, Kory. I'll do anything for you. Even kill your family so you will say yes."

I sobbed, "Fine! I'll do it! I'll marry you!"

"Good," X smirked. "That's what I like to hear.

* * *

**Awesome huh? GREAT JOB KACEY!!!!!! NOW REVIEW AND TELL HER HOW GOOD IT WAS!!!!!!!!!!! REALLY IT WAS SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**next chapter coming soon**


	10. Authors note

**Dear Readers,**

**For the next two weeks I will be studying for mid-term exams. Excpect no update until after Christmas or sooner, thanks Lilo.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"For the last time, no one in this building goes by the name Xavier Red." The weary manager stressed, weary of this conversation. 

He pushed back his glasses onto his bent nose, running and smoothing out his short mustache and beard in the process.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked absentmindedly combing his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry sir but no one currently in this building has that name." The manager ended and began about his work business, fingering through the file drawer.

Richard sighed heavily slamming his skull onto the thick desk.

He had been up for the past fifty-four hours and he was sick with exhaustion.

After leaving the police station, Richard decided to do his own investigation, leading him to think of his first obvious choice.  
Xavier's apartment.

It was two blocks away from the police station, which in that case, Richard decided to run all the way there.

Getting there before dawn had arose, he waited with the night guard, who was packing up and ready to end his shift.

The guard offered some water to Richard, who was near dehydration and sat down with him.

They talked a while and patiently, the guard began answering some security questions Richard had asked him.

Thinking he was interested in a job, the guard further explained the night shift and policies but when Richard suddenly ask him about any weird behavior in the guest at night or so, the guard became very unease and told him to take that sort of thing to the police department.

As the guard was about to leave, Richard asked when he was going to be here again and with that the guard answered hesitantly and left quickly.

"What about in past records?" The policeman, who was sitting on the nearest couch and now behind Richard asked.

Richard jolted in surprise but relaxed when he got a look at the familiar uniform.

The policeman showed his badge to the manager and turned beginning to explaining even further information to Richard.

"The chief of my sector contacted me and told me to be down here to help with a certain kidnapping case that we believe may involve more than just a kidnap.. but a whole section of missing cargo too."

The policeman looked around his surrounding for a moment and then without blinking he continued,

"Can you tell me what made you think of coming here?"

* * *

Sigh...I lightly banged my head against the cinder block wall.

I was bored out of my mind and hungry.

Xavier hadn't even returned but I didn't mind...if I had to face him any longer I'd probably end up killed with my big mouth.

Sigh...

I glanced back down at Anna's sleeping form .

After a while, my eyes became glued to her small rounded stomach.

It rose and it fell, simple... but it meant so much more as of now.

It was a sign that she was living.

Her breathing pattern was unnatural rapidity and undisturbed, and now getting a better look in some light, her face was paler than normal ... more skinner too.

I began subciously counting the possible hours in which she must have been in here without food or water...o-or maybe just a little to keep her alive but barely any to keep her awake!

But she was still alive, how wonderful.

I tried to smile but I couldn't.

I don't know why I just felt it wasn't over...

No, I knew it wasn't over, Xavier would be back.

A low ferciful growl surprisingly escaped my mouth.

I covered my face ashamed but not guilty.

He was going to pay, somehow ...and Anna was going to stay alive.

I felt happy she was alive I did but I couldn't help but feel her existing was a burden to me.

NO! I mentally scolded myself.

No.

Don't you dare think that, you are happy she is alive no matter the cost!

Ohh I felt so ashamed. I closed my tired eyes and clearing my throat.

It was freezing in here, I rubbed my neck in despair trying to keep from going horse. It must have been somewhere around 5:30, 6:00 but that was only an estimate.

I can't remember how long it was since I was taken away.

Uhhh, how I longed for a shower... a nice hot shower.

I shivered responsively at the plesureable thought.

A sharp cough suddenly made me jump.

"Aha!" I screeched, wide eyed and watching a dark figure move across the room.

A chuckle echoed and the lights flickered on.

My teeth clenched but I said nothing.

My face had went from scared, to horrified, to downright furious in the span of a few seconds

"You must be hungry." Xavier spoke.

I glared hard at the ground not making eye contact with him.

After a few minutes of complete silence I heard a huff from the other side of the room,

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Xavier's voice sounded impatient.

"I have nothing to say to you," I answered sharply but for Anna's sake I quickly changed the subject,

"Uhhh... h-how are you?" I heard myself ask.

Startled, Xavier stared at me for the longest time.

I couldn't even make eye contact. I was angry with him yes but she needed Anna alive which was more important that my pride.

"I uhh, I'm fine...uh thanks.." Xavier's expression looked very puzzled.

"Ohh." I muttered lamely.

Ummmmmmmmmuummmhhh, Anna breathed out and rolled to her other side.

"Anna." I breathed out flabbergasted.

My mind completely let go of Xavier's presents as I crawled over to Anna's subconscious form.

Hovering right over her, I watched as she began to wake up.

With a long yawning and some stretching, those bright blue eyes began opened.

I cried out in joy and clinged to Anna and hugged her tightly.

"Aunt Kowy" Her little voice rang causing me even more joy to hear her speak.

"Hey sweetie." I teared up.

We stayed silent during the hug which was unusual for Anna but I was to content to wonder right now.

Another cough like before echoed the room and with Anna in my arms, I turned to Xavier again, now remembering him being here.

Anna saw him too and quickly hide her face in my long red hair.

Xavier showed little emotion to this action and motioned his head to the door, "Come on, you'll be staying in my apartment, both of you... I want you to contact no one...not that you even have your cellphone anymore.

Xavier held up my purple phone while I patted my empty pj pocket dumbfound.

"Let's move."

* * *

The manager glanced nervously at the policeman and started to visibly shake, "What does this kidnapping involve me for? I've done nothing wrong! What's going on here!?" The manager was frantic with anxiety.

"You're not in title to ask that," The officer rushed to informed," And you're not of the hook yet. Sir, I'm gonna have to ask for your cooperation unless you want trouble."

"N-No sir, I am fully at your service." The manager stumbled with this words and sat down to keep from falling over.

"Good now you just need to answer this young man's questions..truthfully and we'll be on our way." The officer cooed, easing up in sense of the man's tension and discomfort.

"Listen, I know you're getting tired of me but please for the sake of my girlfriend look onto your computer and pull up anything you can find on Xavier Red whether he's lived here now or not, I need the room key and the room number so please, please do it NOW!" Richard bellowed, shaking uncontrollably with fear.

His undivided patients was growing thin, if he didn't know where she was soon, he'd go insane.

His stomach tightened in a knot.

He barely ate anymore and without her with him, he knew he had become different.

He constantly crying now and paced, seeing himself not as a human anymore but someone already dead...

..this wasn't him at all.

He knew... and feared it.

"Calm down son." The policeman's soothed voice echoed deep in his minded. "We'll get it."

The manager stared at the computer screen and started to typed.

* * *

A vibrating sound suddenly went off in Xavier's jacket pocket.

Stopping for a second to fish out his cell, he flipped open the phone and continued walking behind us.

He pushed a few buttons and came to a stop.

I turned around promptly.

Xavier stared hard down on the screen and in second he began pushing several buttons.

I held Anna close while I watched Xavier's face get angry to mischievous and back again to angry.

"Andy!" Xavier called out, clinching his cell tightly in his balled up fist.

I flinched, tightening my grip onto Anna.

A big tall man came running with a look ready to attack but halted and looked at his surroundings.

"What's the trouble?!" 'Andy' bellowed obviously confused.

"Watch these two, I got to take care of some business." Xavier shut off his cellphone and left with out any further instructions.

The tall man grunted and looked me up and down, then at Anna in my arms.

"What am I, a babysitter now!"

* * *

His eyes stared out in front of him, but he did not see anything—he was too consumed with his own thoughts.

Even the busy people coming in and out of the motel, talking, laughing, screaming, could not pull him away from the mix of sadness and disappointment swirling around in his head.

She was long gone, he felt it, there was no chance she could be saved.

His heart acked in sorrow and his throat was drained complete of saliva.

It was his fault.

A tear rolled down Richard's cold cheek.

There was no doubt in his mind.

Not able to stand it, Richard try desperately to get his mind anywhere but fatal reality.

His teary eyes rested on the fidgety manager's enormous spectacles.

Slightly crooked, the glasses showed a reflection, a tiny version of the screen.

Richard quickly wiped his eyes for a more clearer sight.

Now able to see, his black brows furred with every detail he tried to grasp.

He had almost gave up after a few minutes, when the manager straightened the glasses to see better...

What the..?

"HEY! What is that your doing!!!"

* * *

**I don't have writer's gift I guess, it so hard for me to flow the words ugh what's wrong with my writing, review and tell me!**

**Sorry about the wait Mardi Gras was the only time i had off, I got a job now and I'm getting ready to take a GEE so I'm trying.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
